unknown
by shannon4
Summary: harry/hermione together. ron and them are 23 and sucessful career people
1. Relaxation?

Hermione heard a unsettling noise come from the kitchen. She was upstairs in her bedroom, try to read a book called " How to defend yourself" but her mind kept wandering away. With that last jumble, she put down her book and went downstairs. She carefully looked at all the rooms of the house she was living in, which was not much. She checked the living room and the dining room that she had hardly even used and ended with the kitchen. She looked at the microwave and felt a wave of extreme worry come over her. What is wrong? Where are they?She looked around the empty kitchen, as if searching for them in a game of hide and seek. But she knew better than that.   
"Where in the hell are they?" she said to herself in frustration   
She got up and went to the refrigerator and lingered there for a few minutes, trying to relax herself. She then reached for a bottled water for lack of anything else and sat back down at the table. She had been sitting for maybe five minutes when she heard the familiar voices, they sounded faraway but they were getting closer.   
" That was a pretty stupid meeting." Ron said clearly as he and Harry apparted into the kitchen, about 2 feet from where Hermione was standing.   
" Where were you, you idiotic gits?" she yelled at them. She was now on her feet with her bottle of water quivering under her angry grasp.   
" What? What's wrong?" Harry spoke caught a little off guard. Hermione never yelled at them unless something was seriously wrong.   
" Where were you? Answer me!" Hermione was now glaring at them both with an intensity. Her eyes were practically on fire with the anger she was feeling  
W- we had a meeting at work. You know you should be thanking us for-" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence.  
" WHAT? You want me to thank YOU for making me wait here for you guys to get your arse back home?"   
" No we want you to-" Ron was yet again cut off again, this time by Harry.   
" Ron did you see what time it was?" he tried to say as quiet as possible. He didn't want Hermione to yell at him again.  
" Yes that's right! What time is it? Maybe you could CHECK?" Hermione said. She hadn't heard Harry's exact words but she knew by the look on his face that he had gotten the idea.   
" 10:55? Hermione I'm really sorry. I am a git! An idiotic one at that!" Ron said in a rush.   
MuSiCcHaRmEdcHiK: " You know the rule guys, just check the time next time!" She went up and hugged Ron and Harry, who hugged them back.   
" Well that was great, but I'm beat, I'm going to bed. " Hermione and Harry said goodnight to Ron and turned to each other when he had gone upstairs.   
.  
" We really didn't know. Mr. Fudge didn't say anything about how long we had been in there. I still can't believe he made us go in today. We've only been planning this for 3 months."  
" You can't exactly plan when evil decides to attack."   
" I know but every 5 seconds Fudge or someone who is a bloody boss was whining about you not being there. I mean you're allowed to have a day off, after what happened." Hermione smiled at Harry.   
" Harry the snake didn't scare me that bad." Hermione was trying to rationalize. She had put her arms around Harry's waist to try and relax him.   
Yes it did, Hermione, I was there. You almost died. You deserve to have one day off to have fun." Harry had now relaxed and was staring at Hermione.   
" I know. I still had a great day, besides the last three hours." Hermione looked at Harry and they leaned in to kiss each other. They kissed and Hermione let go and looked at him in confusion.  
" What meeting lasts 3 hours long? Is it Voldemort?"   
MuSiCcHaRmEdcHiK: " No not Voldemort. Its just that Fudge would not shut up about you not being there. Every little step we did in the process of the meeting he had to point out that you weren't there." Harry body was becoming tense again. Hermione put her hand on his face and looked in his green eyes, which were looking rather mad at the moment. " What did you do?" she asked  
" After he told me that he demanded that you come in to the meeting because this wasn't Hogwarts and you weren't allowed to skip because of one stupid bite,I lost it!! I'm sorry, Hermione. I yelled at him about you being able to have one day off after not taking one for 5 years!"   
MuSiCcHaRmEdcHiK: " He really said that? You really said that?" Hermione wasn't mad at Harry at all. On the contrary, she was feeling rather special at the moment. Harry never yelled at anyone unless under severe conditions. He had yelled at Fudge, the head of their branch at the Ministry, they could be fired. That is if she and Harry and Ron weren't the most successful Auror team in the history of the branch.  
" Yes. You're not mad." He said it as a statement, he was surprised though. He thought Hermione would be mad at yelling at their boss   
  
" No, I know Fudge would be ornery today. I'm just glad you or Ron didn't beat him up." Harry laughed at Hermione's sarcastic joke. He hugged her and they stood there for a moment until something else disrupted their happiness. Hedwig came flapping through the living room, its big white-snow wings looking rather lovely in the dark house . He was also carrying a rather large envelope. Hedwig stopped in front of Harry and let the envelope drop in his now outstretched hand. Hermione looked at it with curiosity. Fudge or any of their superiors usually didn't send a new assignment until the early morning. She assumed that the envelope had been the reason of the meeting.  
" No way we are reading this now." Harry said as he flung the envelope across the room. Hedwig rustled its wings and went over by the window to eat some of the food Hermione had set out for it.   
MuSiCcHaRmEdcHiK: " What was that?" She was going to walk across the room to pick up the envelope that had landed on the floor but Harry took her hands.   
" After Ron and I were called to work on the day we were suppose to be free, and right in the middle of a muggle club too, there is no way you are reading this tonight. You are having fun and relaxing." Harry had that determination in his voice where Hermione knew there was no way he was going to change his mind. Not that she wanted to.  
" I love you." she spoke as she took his hand and then started running up the stairs to her bedroom. She was going to have fun alright, with the man she loves. 


	2. life

; Hermione woke up the next day to Harry staring at her. She smiled back at him and he started kissing her. The only thing both of them were wearing was the sheet of Hermione's bed and the kiss became very intense. Hermione was now practically on top of Harry and letting her part of the sheet slowly slip off her when the door flew open and she covered herself up and looked over towards the door, praying to all things muggle and magical it wasn't her parents. " Don't you guys ever sleep in your own rooms?" Sarah said in a half disgusted , half laughing voice. Sarah had been their roommate for the past 3 years. At first Fred and George had moved into their house but then they got enough money being the second hand workers for their Dad at the Ministry to open up their own joke shop. Even though they were all very successful at their jobs, Hermione, Harry and Ron started having troubles paying their rent. The house was not a mansion in any respects but they were secret agents, Aurors. They were paid when they needed the money for food and clothes, the essentials. They didn't know of anything called a monthly paycheck.. Even though there landlords were magical, they still had to get enough Galleons each month and when the Ministry had said no to their respect for a monthly paycheck, they had to find another roommate. Harry was very happy for this, for he was thinking of taking some of his money his parents had saved for him. Hermione had immediately said no to this, saying he should save it for his wife and the kids he would have someday. Harry, at that time, was very doubtful he would ever get married since his life was in risk everyday. Sarah was the perfect fit for the house. She had gone to Hogwarts but had started when the dream team, as Witch Weekly called them, had been in the 4th year. That year was the most hectic and stressful year of their careers so far which meant they never had the chance to meet Sarah. She was well aware of their accomplishments, but was not a fan. She fully understood they were human beings, not idols to touch and goggle at. Sometimes Hermione forgot she was 3 years younger than her, she was very smart and a mature person. She didn't treat them any differently than she did Neville, which was very refreshing. Neville was their second roommate. There was no elaborate story to Neville, he had got a job in the Ministry as working in the Herbology department and ran into Harry and Hermione one day in the London Library and at the end of the conversation he had moved in to their house. " No I don't think we have." Harry spoke, his eyes were squinted slightly, he was trying to think of a night, romantically or otherwise, that he had slept by himself. Sarah snorted at his reaction to her question. " Actually the first night we moved in here I stayed late at work and I fell asleep on the living room couch." Hermione spoke. She hadn't realized what she had said until after it was spoken. Sarah had no idea what their "work" was and Hermione had no intention of ever telling her. It was too dangerous. " Right, I just came up to say bye. I'm going to my work to work my big arse off and I won't be home until late tonight. I made breakfast." Hermione smiled at Sarah. She worked at the Official Quidditch Office. Her job was to organize all the different matches all leagues were competing in, including Hogwarts. She spent her day apparting in and out to exotic locations and talking to coaches about their respective teams. She wrote a column in the Official Quidditch Newsletter that came out to all subscribers each week explaining each match up and who she thought would win. Sarah left the room and the mood that Harry and Hermione had was gone. Hermione was out of bed and got dressed in her pajamas and had been brushing her teeth before she even registered what had happened. Harry was getting his long pajama shirt on when she opened the bathroom door, her hair in a flurry, being half up and half down. " Breakfast!" Her voice was quite muffled, there was still toothpaste in it. " Huh?" Harry said confused." What about break-" His eyes widened as he registered himself what had just happened. Sarah had made breakfast. Their new assignment had been in the kitchen. Sarah had just left like nothing happened, did that mean she didn't read it? Or did it mean she had read it but wanted to wait to confront them until after work? Harry and Hermione ran downstairs until they got to the kitchen where Ron was sitting with the envelope in front of his toast and eggs. " Did she?" Harry spoke in a winded voice. His body hadn't been ready for that kind of panic rush after being awake for 5 minutes. " No. I came downstairs last night after I heard you two go into Herm's room. I figured by the way you were talking, they had sent the information sooner than we expected. I could hear you guys talking when I went into Harry's room to get one of my books." Ron said matter-of-factly. The other two let out a sigh of relief. If Sarah had found out there secret work was as Aurors and everyday they fought furious dark forces and have been close to death so many times it was almost ridiculous, she would also be in danger and that was too much for either one of them to think about. " Thank you Ron." Hermione said gratefully. She sat down next to him and took some toast as well as a glass of skim milk.. Harry did the same , except he didn't have any toast. Harry had never eaten very much at breakfast and it always seems to disturb Hermione. Harry had said the reason why was because the Dursleys never gave him a lot of food, especially in the morning, so he was used to eating with a limited amount of food. Hermione didn't like it at all, but after bugging him for a year, she decided to just shoot him a look every morning and not to verbalize her complaints. After about 10 minutes of eating and the annual morning staring into space time , Hermione got up and took the thick envelope into the living room where she put it down on the table and started to sort out the different piles. She muttered a few words and three baskets appeared in front of her. One was named Brains(herself), one Bold(harry) and one Bronze(ron). It was their nicknames that each had made for the other two. Hermione was brains because she was the best at finding out back information on their case in books. Harry was bold because he was best at reading information about the person and seeing patterns about how the person acted in the heat of battle. He was also the one who always knew what to do when a big decision was mounting, without thinking. Ron was bronze because he was the best at the martial arts. He was the best at getting riled up, that was for sure, but now that he was older he knew how to defend himself much better than before. He was in charge of teaching his best friends how to defend themselves so they wouldn't die against their enemies. Each one had very important jobs, if one didn't do their job fully the other two could easily die. Hermione always left breakfast about 5 minutes before Harry and Ron to organize the different information into their different areas of expertise. They always took the advantage to talk. " So you and Hermione, last night?" Ron said to Harry. " Yeah. Did you hear us?" Harry's face was turning redder by the minute. Ever since he and Hermione had gotten together, they had tried to keep their passion from Ron but it sometimes failed. " No I fell asleep right away. Where's Neville?" Ron spoke . " He leaves at 5 in the morning on Tuesdays, I believe." Harry said. " Do you and Hermione, you know, fight?" Ron said in a timid voice. Harry looked at him in surprise. Ron usually didn't ask the specifics of their relationship. " Yes, of course we do. All couples fight, we just don't fight in front of people. Why, did you and Liz have another fight?" Harry said. " Yeah. We broke up." Harry looked at him exasperated. " Why don't you ever stay with anyone? Just because you have a fight doesn't mean you have to break up." " Shut up, Harry! You hardly went out with anyone before Hermione. You've only been going out for 6 months." Ron said with bitterness in his voice. " Sorry. I just don't want you hanging up on something that never happened for the rest of your human existence." Ron looked down at his empty plate. Harry looked at him and waited for him to respond. " I'm trying, Harry, I am. Its hard to find someone who will date me and be content with not knowing what I do for most of my life." Ron had a sad tone in his voice. When Sarah had first moved him, Ron was immediately attracted to her. She was intelligent and beautiful and had a great sense of humor. They had kissed once and Sarah had demanded to know Ron's job. He had to tell her nothing and Sarah ended it. It broke Ron's heart that he had to give up Sarah, he Harry and Hermione gradually brought them back to being the good friends they are now. " That's one reason why I date inside the business. Don't get any ideas!" He quickly added in when he saw the mischievous look on Ron's face. Ron laughed at his friend. " Don't worry, I don't want your woman." " Good because his woman doesn't want you." Hermione spoke. She was standing in the doorway with the empty envelope in her hand. She flashed her eyes at Harry and he gave her the best puppy-dog look he could muster up. She looked away and walked into the living room. Harry and Ron followed and they sat down in their seats. Harry wasn't sure if Hermione was angry at him for what they had been talking about, but it had to wait. All of their personal matters were put aside until after work. They were all still in their pajamas, Hermione with a long Quidditch t-shirt on with some blue sweat pants she had cut to become shorts. Harry had on a long blue shirt with some gray sweat pants . Ron had on a plaid shirt and pants number which Hermione found hilarious but he always wore his bathroom robe over it. Hermione sat on the recliner chair and swung her legs over the side of the chair so she was half-laying down as she read her own information. Harry sat on the coach and lay all the way down, stomach down. He had his pile right in front of his face, his glasses were still upstairs. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't fell all the way down the stairs , with some help from Hermione also , but reading his information was another story. He had been trying to read one sentence for 5 minutes when Hermione threw his glasses at his face and they landed firmly on his face. He looked at her and nudged her foot with his as a thank you and she rubbed back. They then went back to work, it was a rule of theirs as not to talk until all reading was done so the job was done as fast as possible. Ron was the only one who sat up straight up on their loveseat when he read his information, partly because his always consisted of intense battles and how to kill the person. They all sat there reading, in perfect silence and not even moving for an hour until all had put down their papers. Hermione was always the last one to finish, since her assignments consisted of lots of dates and specific information which took awhile to write down on parchment. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron were both looking over their notes. " Alright, lets start." Hermione spoke, " this man, Peter, was not always a vampire. He was made a vampire by Angelus." " Again?" Ron said. " Yes, again. It was in 1747 when he was made into a vampire. They don't have a lot of information about his life as a human but it says he wasn't ornery or anything like that. He was a regular person. He and Angelus were friend until 1845 when Peter attacked him. Then in 1865 Peter went to England from Greenland and was never seen again." Hermione's face had a worried expression. Why would the Ministry want them to fight this Peter if he hadn't been seen in over a hundred years? " This Peter was a very showy person. Whenever he did anything important it was always in front of a lot of people. It won't be very hard to find information on him." Harry said, hoping to relax Hermione. It didn't seem to have worked. " He also killed people very violently , very slowly. He would suck their blood and then leave them to die . " Harry looked at Ron with a great-timing-there look. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione shuddered a little. She always hated to hear how these horrible people killed their victims, she couldn't ever have Ron's job. She was very grateful he had that job and knew what he was doing. " In a half hour, we're leaving. Lets go" Harry spoke. They all got up, put there books back in their baskets as they disappeared into the table. Hermione went upstairs and took a short shower while making her mind not thinking about Peter. She then came into her room and pulled her towel around her a little tighter. Her bathroom was connected to her and Harry's room, she had half expected Harry to come and talk to her while in the shower but he hadn't, he came into the bathroom, shaved and had left. This wasn't a irregular occurrence, Harry always came into the bathroom when she was in there, they had had very interesting conversations while the other was in the shower. She walked over and got a baggy pair of jeans and pulled over a yellow tank top. It was very hot outside on this June day, it was already nearing 90 degrees and it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. She went over to her mirror and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Her hair was still very bushy but since it was wet she took the advantage of being able to do something with it. Harry walked into her room with his pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt with the words " I seek" written on it. Hermione had given it to him when they graduated from Hogwarts and he had kept it. He was watching her put up her hair and he was in awe of how beautiful she looked. The tank top she had on was a present from him and she looked amazing in it. He walked over and put his arms around her. Hermione immediately relaxed herself. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, feeling very much in peace. " Come on, lets go!" They both heard Ron's voice calling them from downstairs. Harry was the first to move, he took her hand led her out of the room. Ron was standing by the door. " Ready for this one?" Ron said. " I hope so. " Hermione spoke. They then exited the house and went to face their new assignment and accepted whatever it may bring. 


End file.
